Edit Document: The Equestria Cronicles Book Four: A Change of Time
by VirginitySwiper234
Summary: In this story it is a small interjection of the period between season two and three. The Elements take a quest to restore them from their human forms.
1. The Begining of The End

This is my fourth book and I am including the Los Fuerte at last. I wrote this book as a first draft in fifth grade and now I am going to finally obey some of my fans' requests. Enjoy the story!

Twilight woke up early the next morning to make the potion given to her. She walked to Zecora's house in the Everfree forest. As Zecora gave the ingredients Twilight wrote it down on a yellow legal pad. "Now the recipe calls for Kalmen." Zecora said. Twilight went over to the shelf and pulled it off. As she did she saw a crystal chip the size of a dagger's blade. It glowed blue in a bottle. "What is this?" Twilight asked Zecora. "It is a shard from the Stone of Time." Zecora responded.

"What is that?"

"It is a stone belongs to a creature called Dialga. It belonged to a race called Los Fuerte." _"No... it can't be..." _Twilight thought. She set the crystal down on a table. "This is a physical altercation potion!" Zecora exclaimed. She rushed to get an ingredient. "What?" Twilight said. "This kind of potion can be set off with just one wrong additive." Zecora said. A small tremor shook the forest and the shard fell in the cauldron. A puff of blue smoke came out and an explosion rang out.

Twilight woke up and noticed she had no clothes. She saw Zecora still out on the floor unconscious. She figured to get her out of this mess was to go to Celestia. She realized she needed evidence for an antidote. She noticed that she had no horn. She went to a panicky breath and soon calmed down. She concentrated as hard as she could and a faint magic spread on the notes. It started to get stronger as she concentrated. She left the hut and went to her house in Ponyville.

She walked in to her house by bending down. She stood up and took a look at herself in a body-length mirror. She looked closely to see a small opening between her legs. She also saw the large mounds of flesh on her chest and her long hair. She stood about five foot seven. Twilight had remained the same except for her cutie mark which was no longer there..

Just before she could even think of the rest of her a knock at the door made her stop. She opened the door to her house to see the rest of her friends. They too were naked and missing their cutie marks with approximately the same height as Twilight. "What is going on?" Rarity said in an impatient voice. Twilight invited them in the tree to explain.

So that bitch Dawn Shadow did this?" Fluttershy said. Everyone in the room stood still to hear Fluttershy talk like that. "Sorry..." she said. "Any way... I think it _was_ Dawn Shadow. He must've cryogenically frozen his brother for a reason and I think we'll find out soon. Twilight said. "Also another thing Twilight, AJ said, "What's up with us?" They all looked down at themselves.

Rainbow went straight in and started to rub Rarity's vagina. "Ohhh..." Rarity moaned. Rainbow took a good look at it and licked it. Rarity blushed and tried not to yelp. Then Twilight felt an odd sensation on her breasts. She looked over to see That Applejack was giving her some sort of massage to her tits. She started to blush and let out a soft moan. "See I can give it." Applejack said in a proud tone. Soon all of the friends were in an orgy. A few minutes in Rarity gave a deep sigh as she climaxed in Rainbow's face. All too soon everyone was climaxing and getting pleasured for a seemingly infinite time.

"Alright time to throw in the towel girls" Twilight said. The other five girls gave an "awww..." but obeyed. "We don't have time to create a new style, Twilight stared, so I guess I could cast a spell." She thought of the spell mentally like she would've done if she had a horn. A purple aura enveloped them and disappeared. "Well now... the cure isn't gonna find itself!' Rarity said.


	2. The Quest Begins

Upon arrival to Canterlot the girls decided that Twilight should go in alone. She had the best connection to Celestia and the most knowledge of the situation. Twilight agreed and walked into the front gate. The place seemed so different higher up. The throne room was at the end of the hall and past double doors into the room. The two thrones were both different. Princess Luna's throne was the shape of a square with a triangle atop it. It was a navy blue and decorated with dark blue and clear crystals of quartz. Celestia's was the same shape only gold with velvet and jewels. Only one throne was occupied and it was Celestia's. She stood in her human form and spoke to her. "What do you need my most faithful student?" Twilight told her about the journey they had. "Dawn Shadow..." Celestia trailed off.

"When Dawn Shadow tried to take over his brother Dusk Shadow had second thoughts. Dawn Shadow cryogenically froze him so that he could resurrect him." Celestia said. "He was overthrown by me and Luna. He was exiled to Equuesa the land he almost took over. His words still rippled and the dragons' land was cut majorly. Now they dwell in the heart of the land. By any circumstance you must take him down." Celestia said grimly. "Yes princess."

"To destroy him you must find the stones to find the cure Twilight. It is difficult but I believe you can." said Celestia in a monotone voice. "Just one question princess... how do you find them?" "They are everywhere." Celestia said.

"What did she say, darling?" Rarity said. "She told me that they are everywhere. I assume she means all over Equestria." Twilight said. "Well maybe we can talk to Cadence." Rainbow said. "Well it's worth a shot." Twilight said. On the train ride to the crystal empire the train passed by a cave radiating a blue energy. Twilight took it as her lust-filled head and ignored it.

They walked on the lawn to the palace of the land. "Twilight what are you doing here?" Cadence said. They saw her across the perfectly green grass. Cadence was the one who's wedding they saved. "Hey by any chance do you know about the Los Fuerte?" Twilight asked. "Yes. The stones are scattered all through out Equestria." Cadence said. "In fact one stone is here. As soon as Twilight heard it she bolted to the train in pursuit with her friends right behind her.

"Twilight dear why did you do that?" "I think I know were our first stone is girls.


	3. Freezer Burn

Hey guys. This is my new chapter and I hope you like it. Also I would like if a few more people could comment on my stories. I hope you enjoy.

They walked into the cave and the first thing that Twilight noticed was a giant dragon statue with frozen wings. Its yellow eyes glowing eyes held a strange power within. The statue was holding its head near the ground with his legs crouching and its body angled toward the ground as though it was in pain. Leading to the statue was an altar with the podium at the end. On the podium was a diamond multiplied by 5 in the size. Twilight looked at the fact that it had a hole in the dragon's chest were the diamond would have belonged. She took a step into the cave and all of a sudden huge stalagmites erected out of the floor. She tried to cast a spell that would melt them but there was some sort of magic block within the cave. She took a couple steps out of the cave summon the huge blast of white hot fire to melt the huge pillars of ice.

The bolt of fire did nothing to the ice. "It's okay Twilight we can find another way in dear... not everyone is perfect." Rarity said calmly. She denied it and took a look at them. "Well girls there is one way to get in the caves." Knowing what she was up to they did what she asked. Since they vanquished Nightmare Moon the Elements came at their beckoning call. Twilight and her friends exchanged nervous looks but they did as told to do. They held hands in the barren tundra and chanted for them. After the chant Twilight opened her eyes and they glowed pure white. The Elements appeared on their necks except Twilight's which was a golden crown.

Twilight tried the spell again and this time a rainbow linked the Elements. The fireball was amplified by three and melted the stalagmites in an instant. She walked into the cave being mindful of the hanging pillars if rock. As she approached the podium at the end of the altar she got a look at the frost-colored stone.

She felt the statue's odd cold energy. The stone seemed to radiate an ominous power. She grabbed the large diamond and put it in a chamoflauged bag. A side of the stone podium fell of and hit the floor. A book was sitting on a small marble block. Twilight picked it up and a map fell out. "Girls... I think I know were the others are." Twilight said. She opened the book to see information on the dragon. It was called _Kyurem._


	4. Celestia's Angels

The first thing Twilight noticed about the map was it was one of Equestria. It was one with strange symbols. Were they were was number (that she could guess) one. It went through numbers that ends in a strange symbol ∆. She took it as last. It had a strange name on it which was ^||€¢£•π¶. "Very strange..." Twilight trailed off. Her friends ran into the cave to see if their friend was okay. They saw her on the ground looking at the map. "Are you okay sugarcube?" Applejack said. "Yeah it's just this map is very interesting... the only thing not labeled in a odd sybol-language is the book." Rarity noted.

"The book is about the cave. This is a shell of a creature that was because of Dawn and Dusk Shadow. There was a gray dragon that had power of storms and ice." ,Twilight said, The dragon's firevwas so strong it could melt through any material in seconds. Dawn Shadow had the idea that all should bow down to them and never get away with anything with lies or false information. Dusk Shadow thought that all should be free and have order. Thus the creature split into three. The one that Dawn Shadow was given was a midnight black serpent with dragon legs and wings called _Zekrom_. The one that went with Dusk Shadow was a white wolf with bat wings called _Reshiram._ Both shot fire in a white color. The shell of it had extreme power. While Zekrom got the power of storms and Kyurem got ice, Reshiram got a fuse of them and got fire." Twilight explained. "Anything else? Rainbow said impationaly. " Nope." Twilight said. "Well... let's go to number two!" Twilight said.

"Well this sucks." Rainbow said. They were walking in the crystal mountains looking for The Stone of Frost. Twilight found that the last stone was The Stone of Ice. It was so cold the spell keeping their naked bodies warm flickered. "Well this is our stop." Twilight said. They stopped at a temple with frost covering the pillars.

The stone was an irregularly shaped rock. Twilight looked for any trap. She saw none and walked up to the stone and dropped a coin on the stone. As they touched the coin was spread in a thick frost. She levatated the stone and put it in the bag with a containing speel. She looked back on her friends and smiled. "I feel like Indiana Jones." They all laughed as they headed towards their next stone.

"Wait." Fluttershy said. A deep grumble came from the altar. A statue Twilight hadn't noticed before of a prism with 8 eyes an hands made of crystals glowed for a brief moment. It soon stopped and resumed its inatamant life.


	5. Days of Future Past

"Well girls this is one of our stops... beautiful huh?" Twilight said. They were atop one of the mountain ranges in Equestria near Manehatton and Canterlot. "Not at all." Fluttershy mumbled. "Well too bad. Were are looking for The Stone of Tides." "Okay. What is that?" Applejack said.

She pointed to a huge statue of a Hydra with four legs and a massive spikeed tail like a stegosaur. In its chestal cavity was a large hole were the perfectly spherical deep blue stone should've been. The stone itself was as big as Twilight's fist. The statue was about 15 feet and about 17 feet long. She walked down the aisle to the podium made of limestone, small shells and sapphire. The statue also was in a seemingly hurt position. It was curled into a cresant and its legs were bent. Its eyes seemed to be both angry and scared. The shining obsidian walls made it a eerie atmosphere. Twilight looked at its opens mouth revealing fangs six feet long with other foot long sharp teeth. Twilight stopped in a paralized state. "Hey are you okay?" Rainbow yelled as the five friends ran to her. As soon as they stopped Rarity scolded her for "un-propper manners".

"I'm fine" she said as reality sunk in. She quickly teleported the stone into the bag and walked briskly to the mouth of the cave.

"What was that about?" ,Pinkie pouted, "I had fun!" "You _always _have fun Pinkie." Rainbow said in a exasperated voice. "Can't help it!" she responded. "I have done some research." ,Twilight said with here face in a book trying to change the subject, "That last place we were in was home to Èl Fuerte of tides, oceans, water etc. Next we go to the home of Reshiram in the Unicorn Ranges.

\ \ \ \

" To be honest", AJ said, "And I always am... this sucks." They were in a farmland except for there was no farms. Just short grass, small rocks an a few trees scattered around. Twilight still had her face in a book. She had cast a spell on herself so she levitated and passed through anything.

"Anyone want to know why it is like this?" Twilight said. "No." everyone said but she went on. "This is a sacred area were Reshiram and Zekrom split. They each ran to meet their owners. Dawn Shadow put Reshiram in a fit of rage. Reshiram made this place an inferno. There was a war between both sides. Kyurem froze the land in a desperate attempt to keep its life intact. As the fight drew to a close the ice melted and the land was this as a result.

"Eeegggggheeeaaad!" Rainbow sung. "Shut it Rainbow." Twilight said. She stopped in awe as she saw the shrine of Reshiram. It was in the prairie with the narrow cobblestones leading to a pure ruby podium with golden flame etching on it. The statue was of a wolf ready to pounce. Its bat wings extended with its mouth opened and fangs beared. Even in though it held a offenceive pose Twilight could see the fear in its eyes as if it knew that it was in a fight it was destined to loose.

As Twilight gazed upon the 4 foot tall and 6 foot long wolf she noticed the thin scars along its back, sides, and legs. She saw the glowing rubie. It was the size of her fist and crumpled with dents forming it to be a deformed metal. In the wind lots of small embers flew up to make the stone look like it was on fire. She flipped to the Reshiram section. She saw that that the stone there was The Stone of Embers. They walked closer to the stone. The closer they got to the stone the warmer the air got until they hit 90°. The Elements looked at Twilight knowing that she had the capabilities to cast all this magic.

"Fine." Twilight said. She levitated the stone and cast a spell to keep the flames in line. "Great work." Rarity said. "Yeah..." Twilight said.


	6. With The Storm Comes The Darkness

In this chapter new secrets are revealed and new characters introduced. Also in case anyone has any questions I have introduced new pony Spanish words. Prosperidad means prosperity and Guerra means war. Anyway I hope you like my chapter.

"Alright girls here's our next stop." Twilight said. They were standing in front of a dark forest called Hollow Shades. "We can wait a bit longer. The shrine of Darkri comes out at 11:59 pm and vanishes at 12:01 pm. " Well it's 8 pm so let's go to sleep.

Time Skip

"Why did that seem so short?'' Rainbow yawned. They were walking into the heart of the woods. "We slept for about three hours since it is 11:56. They emerged from the thicket of trees and saw the most beautiful yet oddest thing the crew ever saw. It was a clearing in the wood with little grass and all surrounding trees had black leaves. Floating in the air were about 24 glowing balls of fire the size of Twilight's fist. They were perfectly spaced in the 20 by 20 yard clearing. At the very center was the most crazy of all. It was a odd creature with the torso of a man and the head of a humanoid. The only difference was that it had no mouth, a squared head, and electric-blue eyes. It had nothing below the waist so it floated and had long arms topped with claws. "Oh jeez! It is already twelve!" Twilight yelled. She ran down the gleaming obsidian path to the granite podium. The stone sitting atop it was even more scary. It was dark onyx and absorbed light no matter how close the flames got it tuned down the lighting like a dimmer switch. She stepped to the stone and gasped. She saw her friends laying on the ground life less. Princess Celestia walked toward her and opened her mouth to speak. "You have committed treason." ,She spoke, "You will no longer continue your lessons. She pulled out a sowrd and before Celestia could strike Twilight was jerked awake off the ground. " Are you okay?" spoke Rarity. "Yes." Twilight said quickly. She took a look at the stone. It glowed an ominous purple. She snatched the stone and put it in with the others.

"Well lets go girls... mission accomplished."

They walked towards the wooded area as the fire was quenched and all shimmered away. "I'm sorry to see it go... " Fluttershy said sadly. "Well I'm happy. That place was creepy", Rairity said, "Not at ALL did it have sanitary conditions! She teleported a bottle of hand sanitizer and started to wipe off the "diseases". The girls laughed at her. "I could get E-bola!" She yelled. Sure..." Twilight teased. "Urrrg." Rairity growled.

Another Time Skip

This time the Elements were walking toward Foal Mountain to the Èl Fuerte Zekrom. Thinking of the rage Zekrom was put in and the power used for it sent a shiver down Twilight's spine. "Expect the worst girls... Zekrom is very powerful and so are his traps. They were walking up the mountain that once held the dragon Fluttershy once chastised. About a half hour later they reached the mouth of the cave they saw astonishly nothing except a dragon on a pile of treasure. "Alright guys almost all dragons were born out of the blood of Zekrom and Reshiram's host form called _Gladionis. _All others either were born from the creature Arceus for war or evolved from large lizards. The statue maybe will be revealed by a descendant... aha! Spike!"

Her horn glowed its purple color and a small green and purple dragon with 3 foot long wings appeared. He was carrying a grocery bag. Out of it spilled fruit, deli meats and various gemstones. He fell to the ground. "What do you need Twilight?" Spike asked. "We need your dragon breath" Twilight said. They discussed the plan and of course a plan B. "Hey my brother!" Spike yelled as he walked in. The dragon awoke from its slumber in an angry state. His spikes deployed and crouched ready to spring. "Hey dude was sup? By any chance could I crash here for a few days?" He said as he popped gem after gem in his mouth looking for an entrence to the altar. "You can fight me for it" The dragon spread its wings and blew a bright orange bolt of fire roasting the cave's roof. The dragon was a blue color and about thirty feet long with a ten foot night to the shoulder. Spike carried out plan B. Ever since the fight with Dawn Shadow Spike was able to control his growth. He grew to his massive size which was 40 feet long and 15 feet to the shoulder on all fours. He spread his massive wings and shot a pure black bolt of fire crawling with an electrical power. The other dragon lunged and tried to claw and scratch Spike fataly.

As the fight progressed the other dragon seemed to get more tired as Spike got stronger. Since his father had been king and commander in a royal army at the fall of the Prosperidad Age into the Guerra Age. He had been in a man called Arceus' army and died in battle to protect what he believed in. Now it was Spike's turn.

He shot a huge blast of fire on the dragon and it fell to the ground with burns and was asleep. "Man it's a good thing my fire is magic." he spoke. "That...was...awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled. She ran to hug him as he shrunk down to his normal self. "Thanks guys...er girls. That was weird he was like a gaurd of some sort." Spike said wondering aloud. "Check it out girls!" Applejack said.

They wandered to the back wall of the cave were there was a giant inscription on the wall with rhythmic slashes and dots. "What is this?" Fluttershy said. "It is the language Magic that ancient unicorn priests of the highest rank spoke and wrote. Not one spell can break the bond on this tomb except the one who cast it." Twilight said.

"No one else has spoke it since the downfall of the Old Kingdom" Spike Yeah, yeah, yeah can we move on?" Rainbow Dash whined. "This is the entrence to Zekrom's cave...", Spike muttered, "Only the mark of kin may unlock the door." "You can read this?" Twilight questioned. "It is imbrained in a dragon's mind" Spike told her. He looked at the markings in very soft stone that was of a serpent with leathery bat wings. "_Only the mark of kin may unlock the door..." _ Echoed in Spike's mind. Without thinking he slashed the stone and the symbols remained untouched by his claw marks. It glowed and hummed with energy untill the wall glowed and collapsed. Inside was a room the size of Grand Stallion Central. It was framed in gold with lighting bolts with the outlines glowing a blue color. The path leading to the golden podium was a blue crystal road glowing blue. The stone itself was a bright yellowish silver color.

Out of the podium four metal rods about three feet tall shot out never ending lightening bolts. The stone was perfectly spherical and the size of Twiligh's fist- like all others. She tried to lift the stone with magic but sparks flew and Twilight shot backwards. "I have the worst migraine." Twilight groaned as she rubbed her head. "Twilight do you still have aluminum foil at home?" "Wh- ohh..." Twilight said as it clicked in her mind. She sat down and concentrated on a teleportation spell. In a flash a roll of foil appeared. Twilight rolled it up into several small balls. When finished she put Lem by the poles and the lightning move from the stone. She levetated the stone and put it in the bag. "Well girls" ,Twilight started, "Let's get some sleep!"


	7. Alpha

Over days they risked life for a cure. Finally they were at their last stone.

"Well girls here we are before Arceus" Twilight stated. They had translated the text with Spike's help. They were at Rambling Rock Ridge by the Everfree forest. They had walked through a clearing and saw a large partly flat area. It had an occasional boulder and at the center was Stonehenge only twice the size.

At the very center of the rocks was a large stalagmite with a foot cut off the point. The pillar was still ten feet tall without it. Twilight levitated up to the stone. It was like all others - perfectly spherical and the size of her fist- but made of granite. She stood on the large area that was about 10 feet by 10 feet. The second she stepped on the ground she yelped. Huge pillars of rock shot up so high and so close together that there was no way to get around them. She paced the ground for a few minutes until a tremor shook the ground and they collapsed.

A laugh skook the ground. _"Why hello Twilight Sparkle" ,_spoke the voice, _"Mind you I am only helping for my release. So you must not fail me now." _"W-who are y-you" Twilight stammered. _"I am Arceus." s_poke Arceus. The voice seemed to be from telikeninsis. By the stone (called the Stone of Rock) a hologram shimmered of a figure. It was of a odd figure that was of a dragon only without wings and a horse like body with scales. Its legs were of a dragon and its tail was a serpents. Its head was a helmet mixed with human eyes in the slits. Around its back was a large circular form with an X through the middle. It had twelve stones and at the end there was one missing. _"Hello is anyone home?" _Arceus spoke in her mind. Twilight stood up and put a serious face on. "Yes. Why would we help you?" _"Ha! Why would you not help the man who has created your universe? The man who has your cure? Granted I caused it but still..." _ Arceus spoke. "You caused this!" Twilight yelled. _"Uhhh... you didn't hear that. Just go to Canterlot when you're done. Bye!"_ The hologram dissipated and Twilight was left alone. "Ass..." Twilight muttered. She walked through the rubble to the granite stone sheening with diamonds. It had the bits of them radiating a blue glow.

She walked up to the stone and grabbed it hesitantly. All around her was a barren wasteland of rocks and fine gravel-no sign of the hologram anywhere. She stood by the slab of granite and teleported it back to her friends.

*Time Skip*

She walked down the giant stalagmite to the floor. "What was the other voice?" Rainbow Dash questioned as Twilight walked to her friends. "That was Arceus." muttered Twilight said. "You are lying." Rarity said. "Hell no." Twilight said in a grave voice. She looked at the stones and back at her friends. "Let's go. We need our forms back."

*Time Skip*

They arrived at Canterlot and the amount of people was astonishing. There was no one on the streets except them. "This is weird. Why isn't anyone on the streets?" Twilight said. "And were is Arceus?" Fluttershy whispered. As soon as she said that a green-gold burst of energy came from the mountain like a horizontal sonic boom. They ran up the stairs to the top to see a cave. Another burst of energy came from the cave and ran through the six girls with nothing but a warm sensation. As they approached they saw holes with the name of a stone under each one. "Alright... I guess we put the stones here..." Twilight thought aloud.

She placed them in the correct places and the wall shattered with the stones levitating in their correct places. _"Why thank you, girls it was getting boring after 127 years..." _a familiar voice spoke in all of their minds. "Arceus." Twilight spoke. _"Yes. And thanks for getting my and your cure."_ Arceus spoke. He walked to the stones and they glowed with his presence to make a green stone the same size as all others only slightly transparent and a polished form. He stuck it in the circular appendage coming out of his waist. The circle glowed brightly for a few seconds and slowly stopped. _"Thank you." _Arceus said calmly. "What about our cure?" Rainbow blurted out angrily.

_"Well I have already applied it." _Arceus responded. They looked down to see that they were ponies again. Arceus was different however, he was a thin, tall, masculine human with short, pure white hair. held a staff with the top a 3-D pentagon wih a flat tip. On each side was a different elemental stone that looked like the poison green one Arceus created only different colors. All the stones were on a different side of the staff. It was about 4 feet 6 inches tall while Arceus was 6 foot 1 inch. "What about Dawn Shadow?" AJ asked.

_"He will be a constant enemy along with all other threats to Equestria. We on the other hand-" _Arceus smiled slightly, _"-Will be your allies."_ All the stones swirled and morphed into the statues they had seen. The Stone of Rock was of a giant human made of rocks. The Stone of Lava was of a brown horse with a fiery mane. The Stone of Water was a blue horse with a mane of water. And the Stone of Static was a yellow horse with a mane of storm clouds. They were Entie, Suicine, and Rikou. There was a red tyrannosaur, a blue whale, a giant snake with armored plates that shot fire and floated. There were over 20 Los Fuerte to aid them in battle.

"Thank you..." Twilight whispered. _"It is my pleasure." _ Arceus said to Twilight softly. He then disappeared.


End file.
